


Noises Off!

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after his bonding to T'Pring, and Spock is miserable.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises Off!

**Noises Off!**  
Author:  Ster Julie  
Codes:  Spock, Sarek, Amanda; (young Spock)  
Genre:  Angst  
Rating:  G  
Part 1 of 1  
  
Summary:  It's the day after his bonding to T'Pring, and Spock is miserable.   
  
\--ooOoo--  
  
"Sarek," Amanda asked as she listened to her little son sniffling in his bed, "shouldn't we contact someone?  A healer?   Spock cannot tolerate this bonding to T'Pring!"  
  
Ambassador Sarek stood behind his wife and gently touched her shoulder.  "Spock is just unaccustomed to having the thoughts of someone else in his mind," he explained in a soothing voice.  "As soon as our son loses his fear of the meld and grows more accustomed to his link with T'Pring, this will pass."  
  
Amanda watched as her young son grabbed his head, then covered his ears as he whimpered.  "Oh, go to him, please, Sarek," she pleaded.   
  
"We should not, as you say, 'molly-coddle' him," Sarek reminded his wife.   
  
Amanda turned worried, sapphire blue eyes to her husband.  
  
Sarek sighed softly.  "Very well," he replied, moving to his young son's side.  " _Sa-fu_ ," Sarek chided genty.  
  
"T'Pring knows I'm crying, _sa-mekh_ , and she doesn't like it," Spock said dolefully.  
  
"Then you need to change the behavior to please your mate," Sarek explained reasonably.  "You passed your _kahs_ _-wan_.  You are a child no longer."  
  
"I don't wanna be a grownup!" Spock wailed.  "I want it back the way it was."  
  
"That is not logical," Sarek pointed out.  "T'Pring is now your bondsmate.  It is your duty to please her."  
  
"But I don't know her," Spock whined  
  
"You will come to know her," Sarek said patiently.  "Use your link.  Bid T'Pring a restful night, and ask forgiveness if you have caused her any distress."  
  
Spock snuggled further into the covers.  "But I'm sick," he reasoned, his voice muffled by the blanket.  "I even throwed up a little."  
  
Sarek sat down on the boy's bed and uncovered his son's head so that he could look into Spock's misery-filled eyes.  "It's all caused by stress, my son," he explained.  "Once you calm yourself, once you stop obsessing on this new event in your life, you will be able to tolerate your bonding, and perhaps even enjoy it."  
  
Spock was both confused and doubtful.  "Enjoy?"  
  
"Yes," Sarek expounded as he smoothed the bedclothes.  "No matter how far away you are from T'Pring, you will always be able to sense her, to speak to her."  
  
Spock's eyes grew wide.  Sarek had already taken him on long trips off planet several times.  "Really?" he breathed.  
  
"Really," Sarek confirmed, pulling an object out of his pocket and handing it to Spock.  "This is a holopic of your betrothed," he explained.  "Focus on it as you bid T'Pring a good night."  
  
Spock stared at the picture of the little girl for several moments before his eyes began to glaze over. After nearly a minute, Spock returned the picture to his father and bowed his head.  
  
"Were you successful, _sa_ _-fu_?" Sarek asked.  
  
Spock nodded mutely.  
  
"Did you apologize?"  Another nod.  "Did you wish her a peaceful rest?" A third silent nod.  "Did she say anything in response?"  
  
Spock launched himself into his father's strong arms and held on with all his strength.  
  
"She said, 'Go away'!"  
  
FIN


End file.
